1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method for extracting an object of an image closest to a user's intention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing image processing apparatuses apply various algorithms to automatically extract an object for an area of an image, which is being displayed on a screen, defined by a user. For example, there may be typical examples such as “Sobel Edge Detector”, “Active Contour”, and the like as algorithms which extract an edge or a boundary value.
However, when the object for the area of the image, which is being displayed on the screen, defined by the user is automatically extracted or the object is not distinct from a background (noise, low illumination, and complicated panoramic view/background), an object area intended by the user and another object area are extracted.
Therefore, there is a need for extracting an object area closest to an object area intended by the user through existing algorithms even when an object is not distinct from a background.